


Grace

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angelic Grace Kink (Supernatural), Angst, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Gabriel, Bottom Gabriel (Supernatural), Cake, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Fluff, Frottage, Grinding, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Library Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Prostate Massage, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Top Dean Winchester, Top Gabriel, Top Gabriel (Supernatural), Underage Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 22:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18040589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Written for Gabriel Supernatural BingoSquare Filled: Grace KinkN.B. PLEASE MAKE NOTE OF THE TAGS. NON - CON IS HEAVILY REFERENCED.





	1. Chapter 1

Then

Dean walked down the strip of bars, catching the eyes of a number of drunk patrons. He did this, every night, with the only thing changing being location that he was staying in, it varied depending on where his father’s hunt was. Some nights it was easier than others, some nights he got paid a lot more than others, it always was enough for the night though. The money never went on himself, it was always for Sam. Some days he’d put it towards a school trip, sometimes it would go towards school supplies. If Sam needed neither of those, the money would go towards proper food, rather than the shady looking motel food that John would provide. If there was any left over, Dean would put it into the savings account he’d created for Sam, to get him into college. It mattered more to Dean that he could have a better life than Dean would. Sammy was the kid with the brains, Dean was much more hands on than brains.

Tonight, the guy who caught his eye was almost as old as his dad. He’d seen Dean when he had snook in the bar, loitering near the bar. Dean was on his third beer when the guy came over, standing awfully close to Dean; so close that Dean could smell the alcohol on the guy’s breath.   
“Drink?” The guy asked, looking to Dean. Dean nodded, his eyes dropping to the guy’s lips, making it obvious what he was there for. The guy smirked and set the drink in front of Dean, watching the bartender move to serve patrons at the other side of the bar.   
“How much?” The guy asked.   
“$30 I’m on my knees for ya. $100 and I can bend over for ya. $50 each for extra guys” Dean shrugged, drinking the beer.   
“I got $250 and three pals, how’s that sound?” The guy grinned, nodding towards the booth. Dean smiled and nodded.   
“Lead the way”

The next time Dean awoke, he was tied to the bed, covered in various liquids and blood. Looking over, he realised that he’d been drugged. There was only one guy left in the room. He untied Dean and tossed some cash at Dean, leaving the room.

It took Dean a long time to will his body to move. Once he got into the cold shower, he scrubbed his body until he was red raw and stinging, though he still felt dirty. His boxer shorts were ruined, but he dressed himself in his remaining clothes. He hesitantly picked up the dirty money and counted it. _$400._

Dean returned to the motel room just after 2am. Sam was asleep, John was long gone. He climbed into bed and tried to sleep, but he couldn’t hold the tears from streaming down his cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

Now

Sam was walking through the bunker, unsure of where Gabriel and Dean were. He’d seen Castiel with Jack a while back, doing work in the library. Gabriel and Dean though, they seemed to have vanished. Opening the garage door, Sam leant against the door frame and smirked as he watched Dean teaching Gabriel about repairing car components. Dean’s hands were guiding Gabriel’s while they repaired one of the beaten up cars that they’d stolen. It was nice to see Dean finally happy.

_After everything with Lisa that had happened to Dean, he’d given up on relationships, and while Sam knew Dean didn’t want to do it, he was unsure what he could do. It came as a surprise when Sam walked into the motel and found Gabriel and Dean curled around each other, making out_ _after a hunt._

“Hey Dean, I’m about to do a supply run. Need anything?” Sam asked, slightly hating himself for ruining the serene moment.   
“We need some stuff for burgers, I’ll do some cooking tonight. Can you grab some candy too? Movie night” Dean winked. Sam smiled and nodded before leaving the room. He made his way back towards the pantry to make a list of other foods that he needed to pick up.

“Huh, movie night?” Gabriel asked, watching Dean fix a component.   
“Yeah. I still can’t believe that you haven’t seen the Die Hard movies” Dean responded, watching as Gabriel copied what he’d done.   
“I’ll watch them when you bottom” Gabriel smirked.   
“Gabe…” Dean sighed. Gabriel chuckled and kissed him gently.   
“I know, I know” He said softly, and cupped Dean’s cheek. Dean cupped Gabriel’s hand and smiled gently.   
“C’mon, let’s go shower” Dean smiled, looking at the engine grease that covered both of their clothes. Gabriel smiled and kissed Dean’s cheek as he followed him towards the bathroom, not missing the intake of Dean’s breath when Gabriel bent over to untie his shoes and remove them.

While Dean got the shower running and heated, Gabriel went in search of two towels. If he saw himself today, years ago, he’d have laughed. Never did Gabriel think he would be utterly in love with Dean Winchester. He likes his new life though, living with the Winchesters, Castiel and Jack.

Whenever his mind lingers on Dean, the same thoughts come back. He knows bits of Dean’s past, the bits that Dean will tell him, though there’s one thing that Gabriel doesn’t know. Whenever he brings up the topic of switching, and Dean bottoming, Dean tenses up and brushes the topic off. Gabriel has tried to talk to Dean about it, but Dean shuts himself away behind an invisible barrier. It’s not that Gabriel doesn’t like sex with Dean as it is, more the opposite. Whenever they have sex, it’s mindblowing. Gabriel can come four, five times and Dean still has more stamina. Gabriel doesn’t mind bottoming, though he prefers to top occasionally, though he didn’t tell Dean when he wanted to top, knowing how it seemed to bring back repressed memories for Dean. Maybe one day Dean would tell Gabriel what had happened, and they could work through it, not for the sex, but for the comforting side. Gabriel can’t help Dean overcome this boundary if he doesn’t know about it. Until that day though, Gabriel is loving his new life.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean groaned as Gabriel massaged his shoulders, mingling his grace with Dean’s blood. All of Dean’s aches were going.   
“Fuck” He murmured.   
“You should be a masseuse” He murmured. Gabriel chuckled and pressed his lips between Dean’s shoulder blades, an additional burst of grace shooting through Dean’s body. Dean groaned and felt his knees weaken slightly.   
“Easy, we’ll get out soon” Gabriel murmured, lifting his hands to Dean’s head from his waist. Despite the height difference, Gabriel was easily able to massage Dean’s head when necessary, something that Dean never understood.   
“You’re hands are actually the best thing I’ve ever felt” Dean murmured, barely able to remain standing. Gabriel smirked and reached around, taking Dean’s rapidly thickening length into his hand.   
“Fuck” Dean grunted, bucking into Gabriel’s fist. Gabriel grinned and trailed his other hand up Dean’s chest. Dean groaned and rested his head on Gabriel’s shoulder, his hips jerking into Gabriel’s fist, and back against Gabriel’s hard length that was pressed right against Dean’s ass.   
“You sure you’re not a bottom” Gabriel smirked, rolling his hips against Dean. Snapping his fingers, Dean was surprised when he felt a wet heat replacing Gabriel’s hand. Looking down, nothing was below him.   
“Gabe…what’s that?” Dean asked, voice quivering as he tried to hold his moans back.  
“My grace” Gabriel murmured, trailing his hands up Dean’s chest.   
“I know that you don’t want to bottom, and I understand your reasons for that” Gabriel murmured, still massaging Dean’s chest.  
“I’m using my grace for both of us” He murmured.  
“What is it doing for you?” He asked, though he already had an idea of what he was doing.   
“It’s mimicking how tight you feel” Gabriel murmured, his hips rolling slightly, pressing against Dean’s back and ass. Dean groaned, his hips jerking slightly at the thought.   
“Fuck…Later” Dean grunted. Gabriel smiled, but kissed Dean’s cheek.   
“We don’t have to if you don’t want to” Gabriel murmured, rolling his hips against the grace.  
“I wan-fuck” Dean started, cut off by his orgasm. He cursed, his hips jerking as he came. Gabriel groaned as he also came, covering Dean’s ass.

“I want to” Dean murmured. He’d turned to face Gabriel and was curled close. Gabriel cupped Dean’s cheek gently, kissing him. Dean smiled and held Gabriel’s hand.   
“I know I’ll struggle to explain it, you can just read my mind for what happened, but I do want to try” Dean said softly. Gabriel nodded and smiled, brushing his fingers through Dean’s hair gently. Dean felt Gabriel’s grace swim through his head.   
“I’m not going to be like him” Gabriel promised. Dean nodded, grateful that the shower hid his tears as he remembered the worst time of his life, when he was barely 15, trying to get a few extra bucks to get Sammy’s school stuff.   
  
A while later, Dean and Gabriel walked into the pantry. Dean was in sweatpants and a t-shirt while Gabriel was only in some cargo pants.   
“What should we have for desert?” Dean asked, while pulling out the ingredients for the burgers.   
“Cake” Gabriel shrugged, hopping onto the counter.   
“We don’t have the ingredients for that” Dean murmured.   
“Oh Deano, you underestimate me” Gabriel smirked and grabbed a handful of ingredients, that looked like the product would make something revolting.

When everyone moved to sit around the dining table, Dean set the burgers out in front of him. He turned around, met with a delicious looking cake in Gabriel’s hands. Gabriel winked to Dean and set it in the middle, before moving to grab some drinks for everyone, while Dean grabbed the cutlery.

After everyone had eaten, Sam had the job of clearing all of the dishes, a pile significantly larger than usual because of Gabriel’s baking escapades. Sam was reluctant, though he eventually did it while Dean dragged Gabriel towards the bathrooms.   
“Remind me again, what’s Die Hard about?” Gabriel asked, following Dean.  
“You’ll know once you watch it” Dean murmured, still holding Gabriel’s hand.   
“Why do I suspect we won’t be watching the movie?” Gabriel asked, watching as Dean nudged the door open, closing it behind him.   
“We will be, might get side tracked too” Dean smirked. Gabriel rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers, sound proofing the room while he moved to lay on the bed, now naked. Dean grinned and stripped to his boxer shorts, curling close to Gabriel on top of the duvet. Turning the tv on, Dean looked down when Gabriel snuggled close to him, resting his head beside Dean’s shoulder. Dean smiled and pressed his lips to Gabriel’s head.  
“Comfy down there?” Dean asked, smiling slightly.   
“Hell yes” Gabriel smiled, briefly lifting his head so his eyes met Dean’s, before snuggling closer. A while passed, the movie only serving as background noise to Dean’s thoughts. All he could think about was how badly he’d gotten hurt the last time he bottomed. Prior to Gabriel, it was the last time he’d had sex with a guy in general, and while Dean wasn’t exactly happy about that decision in his life, he couldn’t let himself get hurt again. Dean liked to bottom, he did like it but it traumatised him the last time he had. To stop himself from having to face those thoughts, Dean no longer let himself bottom, he no longer slept with guys and when he slept with women, he never let them dominate him, and he never mentioned it again, shutting that side of himself away.  
  
“Deany Beany” Gabriel said, while laying on Dean’s chest. Dean looked down to Gabriel, cupping the angel’s chin and brushing his thumb over Gabriel’s cheek.   
“If we decide to switch it up, I won’t hurt you. I’ll use my grace, as well as my fingers, and mouth, since you love it so much” Gabriel winked.  
“The last thing I want to do is hurt you, I know some people are into that, but not me” Gabriel promised, cupping Dean’s hand in his own. Dean smiled and nodded, rubbing Gabriel’s thumb slightly.   
“I love you” Dean whispered. Gabriel smiled and kissed Dean gently.  
“I love you to” Gabriel murmured. Dean smiled and curled closer.   
“Not tonight, but soon” Dean promised, taking Gabriel’s hand in his own. Gabriel smiled and nodded, curling close to Dean under the duvet cover.


	4. Chapter 4

It was days before the topic was brought up again. Dean was the first one to mention it, after a number of hours panicking over how he would bring it up to him.

“Hey Gabe” Dean said, finding Gabriel in the pantry, searching for snacks. Dean trailed his hands over Gabriel’s bare skin, pressing his lips against Gabriel’s shoulder gently. Gabriel smiled and reached up, kissing Dean’s cheek gently, while relishing in the feel of Dean’s scruff rubbing against his cheek.  
“Hey Dean” Gabriel responded, taken aback when he heard the mess of thoughts racing through Dean’s head. So much noise was radiating from Dean’s head that he could barely make sense of it, no one word came out fully. Each time Gabriel had thought he’d worked out the thoughts, another one came and threw him off.   
“Good Father, please turn the volume down Dean” Gabriel murmured, turning to face Dean.   
“I uh…You know what we spoke about the other day” Dean said softly, moving to stand behind Gabriel and cuddle close to him. Gabriel frowned slightly, unsure of why Dean wouldn’t look at him but carried on as usual, letting the conversation flow.  
“I…do” Gabriel murmured, trying to remember the topic of conversation.   
“Well…our anniversary is coming up in two weeks…maybe we could work up to it?” Dean suggested.

“Are you sure?” Gabriel asked, turning around to face Dean.   
“Yeah” Dean responded, his eyes meeting Dean. Gabriel could see the fear in Dean’s eyes, the memories flashing through his mind. They made Gabriel grimace slightly.  
“Okay” Gabriel smiled, cupping Dean’s cheek as he kissed him gently. Dean smiled softly, watching as Gabriel went back to searching for whatever it was that he was looking for, though Dean couldn’t shake the thought from his mind of what he’d done; what he’d agreed to do.

Later that day, Gabriel was going to redress after a shower when Dean grabbed Gabriel and tugged him into the bedroom and laid him onto the bed.   
“I was thinking we could start early” Dean said softly. Gabriel smiled and kissed Dean’s cheek, moving to stand up and start dry his body.   
“Well, how do you wanna do it? I can use my grace to ease you into it, that’s probably easier than diving straight into it” Gabriel suggested. Dean nodded.  
“Yeah, that sounds like a good idea” He agreed. Gabriel smiled and moved to sit on the bed, resting against the headboard. Dean smiled up to him and crawled onto the bed, kissing Gabriel gently. Gabriel groaned and snapped his fingers as he slid down the bed slightly, hands raking over Dean’s now bare skin. Dean groaned and trailed his mouth to Gabriel’s neck, nipping and biting until there were several blossoming bruises.  
“We need to switch positions” Gabriel rasped, voice laden with moans.   
“Do we?” Dean asked. Gabriel nodded.   
“Yeah, I have an idea” Gabriel smirked. Dean slowly nodded and climbed off of the bed, moving to lay on his back. Gabriel smirked and straddled Dean’s hips.   
“It might feel weird at first” Gabriel said, slowly tracing his hand over Dean’s chest as he snapped his fingers. Dean tensed when he felt something pressing against him.   
“Ease Dean” Gabriel said softly, leaning down to kiss Dean gently, smiling slightly when Dean untensed. The first sliver of grace eased into Dean, no wider than Gabriel’s index finger. Dean groaned and shifted, writhing up to meet Gabriel on his lap, and back down to meet the grace that was massaging his prostate.

Dean’s orgasm hit him so unexpectedly that he almost bucked Gabriel out of his lap, though Gabriel’s angelic ability kept him stable. Dean’s chest heaved as he panted.   
“Hey, breathe” Gabriel murmured, rubbing Dean’s chest again. Dean nodded and regained control of his breathing.   
“God that was…” He trailed off. Gabriel smiled, nodding slightly. He let the ‘God’ slide, though usually he wouldn’t.

It wasn’t long before Gabriel was on his hands and knees, Dean pounding into him roughly, pounding at the angel’s prostate, over and over. Gabriel keened back into Dean’s hands as they stroked over Gabriel’s back, up to Gabriel’s hair.   
“Fuck” Gabriel groaned, almost falling onto the bed. Dean grinned and nipped at Gabriel’s shoulders for a few moments.   
“Fuck, you’re tight” Dean groaned. Reaching around, he stroked Gabriel’s cock until Gabriel was tightening around him, coming with a moan. Dean groaned and gripped Gabriel’s hips as he came with a groan, head falling to rest in the middle of Gabriel’s shoulder blades

With a snap of his fingers, Gabriel cleared the come from the bed before moving to curl up under the sheets. Dean smiled and curled close to Gabriel, his chest still heaving slightly, though less now than it had been earlier.   
“That was intense” He said softly, resting his head on his arm, bent at the elbow.   
“The grace was no wider than my index finger” Gabriel promised, looking up to Dean.   
“I’m gonna go as slow as you need me to, including when I use my grace” He reiterated. Dean smiled and nodded, kissing Gabriel’s forehead gently.  
“We should get some sleep” Dean murmured, moving to lay down. He rested his head on Gabriel’s chest, wrapping himself around the smaller man. Dean quickly fell asleep, the highs and lows of the day had taken his energy. Gabriel, on the other hand, he couldn’t sleep so easily. Even if he was an angel, he could let his vessel sleep. He couldn’t tonight though, too many thoughts were running through Gabriel’s head of what Dean had told him. Every time Gabriel tried to sleep, every time he closed his eyes, all he could see was the image from Dean’s mind, of the guy looming above him; he could hear the thoughts Dean had after the event, and Gabriel made it his personal mission to ensure that Dean never experienced those thoughts or feelings again.

Being unable to sleep, Gabriel spent his time instead watching Dean sleep. He used his grace to ensure that Dean didn’t have nightmares, and slept peacefully through the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam grimaced when he walked down the corridor and heard moaning from one of the bathrooms, assuming it was Dean and Gabriel, as it often was. He was more surprised when he found Gabriel sat in the library, reading one of the books that Sam hadn’t gotten round to making notes on.   
“Oh, hey Gabe” Sam said, masking his surprise as he moved to pick up his laptop.   
“Hey Samantha” Gabriel said, not looking up from his book. Sam moved to sit opposite Gabriel, resting his feet on the spare chair as he began searching for another hunt.   
  
“Hey Gabe, look at this” Sam said, shifting to show Gabriel the information on the screen.   
“Looks like a demon?” Gabriel responded, after reading the article.   
“It sure does. You and Dean wanna take it, or me and Cas?” Sam asked.   
“Why not you and Dean? I can carry on making these notes, Cas is off…” Gabriel trailed off, wafting his hand, though he didn’t know what he was meaning by it.   
“I’ll talk to him, I think he’s in the shower at the moment though” Sam said. Gabriel nodded and went back to reading his book.

A while later, Dean walked into the room, hair damp but mostly dry. He kissed Gabriel’s head as he sat next to him.   
“I found a case” Sam said, breaking the silence.   
“Me and you can take it, Gabe said he’s gonna keep sorting these books out” Sam said, showing Dean the information. Dean nodded, his arm resting over Gabriel’s shoulders.   
“How long we out for?” Dean asked.   
“Two days max.” Sam responded.   
“Sounds good. Ready in 15?” Dean asked. Sam nodded and left towards the bedrooms. Dean turned to Gabriel.   
“Hey, managed to get two of my fingers in me” He said softly, clearly proud of himself. Gabriel smirked.   
“Good boy” He said softly, kissing Dean gently. Dean shivered at the praise and smiled when Gabriel clambered into his lap.   
“I bet I can get you off so quick that you still have time to pack” Gabriel grinned. Dean raised his eyebrow to the challenge and held his hands up.  
“Go ahead” He responded. Gabriel snapped his fingers, reaching between the bodies to unbutton Dean’s jeans and ease his boxers aside. Pulling him out, Gabriel shifted and removed his shorts, before easing himself down, head falling forward as Dean filled him with no prep.  
“Holy fuck you feel good” Dean groaned, rolling his hips into Gabriel slightly. Gabriel smirked and rolled his hips down.   
“Just for reference…” He started, cut off by a groan.  
“This is how tight you felt when you had two fingers inside of you” Gabriel groaned, shifting.   
“Fuck” Dean groaned, coming at the admission. Gabriel moaned and lifted his hips, moaning as Dean fucked into him before he came with a moan, covering both of their chests.

“In the library guys, really?” Sam exclaimed when he walked into the library, a few moments later, and found Gabriel writhing in Dean’s lap again. Gabriel winked to Sam and climbed off of Dean’s lap, making his way towards the bedroom.  
“Might be a bit longer than 15 minutes” Gabriel winked, laughing when he saw Sam grimace and move away.

When they walked into the bedroom, Dean quickly laid himself on the bed and pulled Gabriel over himself.   
“Fuck” Dean groaned, rolling his hips up to Gabriel’s. Gabriel groaned and kissed Dean as he rolled his hips back down. Gabriel grinned and slithered down the bed until he could kneel between Dean’s legs. He snapped his fingers, watching as Dean’s pants vanished, and a bag appeared by the door. Dean groaned and watched as Gabriel dipped his head down.  
“Since you’re gonna be gone a few days, I want you to see how this feels before you go” Gabriel murmured, mouthing over Dean’s thighs, while looking up to Dean’s eyes, ensuring that Dean was okay with what Gabriel was insinuating. Dean shakily nodded and rubbed his thumb over Gabriel’s cheek.   
“Just…go slow” Dean said softly. Gabriel smiled and nodded, moving to lift Dean’s legs over his shoulders. Dean groaned and tensed slightly when he felt Gabriel’s tongue slurping _there._  
“Dean, it’s okay, breathe” Gabriel said softly. Dean nodded and slowly untensed as he breathed, a soft moan leaving his throat at the feel of Gabriel’s tongue again. Gabriel smiled and took Dean’s length into his hand, distracting the taller man as Gabriel slowly eased one finger into Dean. Dean groaned and bucked down to Gabriel’s finger, hips jerking when Gabriel brushed against his prostate. Gabriel smiled up to Dean.  
“How’s it feel?” Gabriel asked, slowly easing his finger out of Dean before easing it back in, at just the right pace that it wouldn’t hurt Dean but would still prep him for the next time. Dean was moaning, writhing slightly against Gabriel’s fingers. Gabriel groaned at the sight of Dean writhing on his finger.   
“I’m close” Dean moaned. Gabriel smiled and turned his focus to massaging Dean’s prostate until he felt Dean’s thrusting against his fingers becoming erratic.   
“I’m gonn-” Dean moaned, cut off by his moans as he came with a shout, covering his own chest. Gabriel smiled up to Dean and moved to straddle his hips, stroking himself to completion at the sight of Dean, looking utterly wrecked on the bed. Dean groaned when he felt Gabriel’s come splash onto his chest.   
“You look fucking gorgeous when you come” Dean murmured, connecting his hand with Gabriel’s. Gabriel smiled softly.   
“I’m gonna miss you” Gabriel murmured, laying himself down.   
“How come you’re not coming along?” Dean asked, brushing his fingers through Gabriel’s hair gently.   
“I figured that you and Sammy should go on a hunt together again, like the good ol’ days. Plus, I have something I need to do, something special for you” Gabriel smiled. Dean blushed and smiled, kissing Gabriel gently.   
“I’m gonna miss you too” He murmured. Gabriel smiled up to Dean and pulled him close, cuddling close.   
“We have a few more minutes before you need to go” Gabriel murmured, resting his head by Dean’s shoulder. Dean smiled and kissed the top of Gabriel’s head.   
“But you’ll always be with me” Dean murmured, gesturing to the locket that Gabriel had given him. He didn’t exactly understand what Gabriel had said, but he did understand that it contained a droplet of Gabriel’s grace. Gabriel had given him it relatively early in their relationship, though it was for a more practical reason. If Gabriel had his grace stolen, much like Asmodeus had tried to do, Dean would be able to replenish it with less than half of what was in the locket.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam grimaced when he walked down the corridor and heard moaning from one of the bathrooms, assuming it was Dean and Gabriel, as it often was. He was more surprised when he found Gabriel sat in the library, reading one of the books that Sam hadn’t gotten round to making notes on.   
“Oh, hey Gabe” Sam said, masking his surprise as he moved to pick up his laptop.   
“Hey Samantha” Gabriel said, not looking up from his book. Sam moved to sit opposite Gabriel, resting his feet on the spare chair as he began searching for another hunt.   
  
“Hey Gabe, look at this” Sam said, shifting to show Gabriel the information on the screen.   
“Looks like a demon?” Gabriel responded, after reading the article.   
“It sure does. You and Dean wanna take it, or me and Cas?” Sam asked.   
“Why not you and Dean? I can carry on making these notes, Cas is off…” Gabriel trailed off, wafting his hand, though he didn’t know what he was meaning by it.   
“I’ll talk to him, I think he’s in the shower at the moment though” Sam said. Gabriel nodded and went back to reading his book.

A while later, Dean walked into the room, hair damp but mostly dry. He kissed Gabriel’s head as he sat next to him.   
“I found a case” Sam said, breaking the silence.   
“Me and you can take it, Gabe said he’s gonna keep sorting these books out” Sam said, showing Dean the information. Dean nodded, his arm resting over Gabriel’s shoulders.   
“How long we out for?” Dean asked.   
“Two days max.” Sam responded.   
“Sounds good. Ready in 15?” Dean asked. Sam nodded and left towards the bedrooms. Dean turned to Gabriel.   
“Hey, managed to get two of my fingers in me” He said softly, clearly proud of himself. Gabriel smirked.   
“Good boy” He said softly, kissing Dean gently. Dean shivered at the praise and smiled when Gabriel clambered into his lap.   
“I bet I can get you off so quick that you still have time to pack” Gabriel grinned. Dean raised his eyebrow to the challenge and held his hands up.  
“Go ahead” He responded. Gabriel snapped his fingers, reaching between the bodies to unbutton Dean’s jeans and ease his boxers aside. Pulling him out, Gabriel shifted and removed his shorts, before easing himself down, head falling forward as Dean filled him with no prep.  
“Holy fuck you feel good” Dean groaned, rolling his hips into Gabriel slightly. Gabriel smirked and rolled his hips down.   
“Just for reference…” He started, cut off by a groan.  
“This is how tight you felt when you had two fingers inside of you” Gabriel groaned, shifting.   
“Fuck” Dean groaned, coming at the admission. Gabriel moaned and lifted his hips, moaning as Dean fucked into him before he came with a moan, covering both of their chests.

“In the library guys, really?” Sam exclaimed when he walked into the library, a few moments later, and found Gabriel writhing in Dean’s lap again. Gabriel winked to Sam and climbed off of Dean’s lap, making his way towards the bedroom.  
“Might be a bit longer than 15 minutes” Gabriel winked, laughing when he saw Sam grimace and move away.

When they walked into the bedroom, Dean quickly laid himself on the bed and pulled Gabriel over himself.   
“Fuck” Dean groaned, rolling his hips up to Gabriel’s. Gabriel groaned and kissed Dean as he rolled his hips back down. Gabriel grinned and slithered down the bed until he could kneel between Dean’s legs. He snapped his fingers, watching as Dean’s pants vanished, and a bag appeared by the door. Dean groaned and watched as Gabriel dipped his head down.  
“Since you’re gonna be gone a few days, I want you to see how this feels before you go” Gabriel murmured, mouthing over Dean’s thighs, while looking up to Dean’s eyes, ensuring that Dean was okay with what Gabriel was insinuating. Dean shakily nodded and rubbed his thumb over Gabriel’s cheek.   
“Just…go slow” Dean said softly. Gabriel smiled and nodded, moving to lift Dean’s legs over his shoulders. Dean groaned and tensed slightly when he felt Gabriel’s tongue slurping _there._  
“Dean, it’s okay, breathe” Gabriel said softly. Dean nodded and slowly untensed as he breathed, a soft moan leaving his throat at the feel of Gabriel’s tongue again. Gabriel smiled and took Dean’s length into his hand, distracting the taller man as Gabriel slowly eased one finger into Dean. Dean groaned and bucked down to Gabriel’s finger, hips jerking when Gabriel brushed against his prostate. Gabriel smiled up to Dean.  
“How’s it feel?” Gabriel asked, slowly easing his finger out of Dean before easing it back in, at just the right pace that it wouldn’t hurt Dean but would still prep him for the next time. Dean was moaning, writhing slightly against Gabriel’s fingers. Gabriel groaned at the sight of Dean writhing on his finger.   
“I’m close” Dean moaned. Gabriel smiled and turned his focus to massaging Dean’s prostate until he felt Dean’s thrusting against his fingers becoming erratic.   
“I’m gonn-” Dean moaned, cut off by his moans as he came with a shout, covering his own chest. Gabriel smiled up to Dean and moved to straddle his hips, stroking himself to completion at the sight of Dean, looking utterly wrecked on the bed. Dean groaned when he felt Gabriel’s come splash onto his chest.   
“You look fucking gorgeous when you come” Dean murmured, connecting his hand with Gabriel’s. Gabriel smiled softly.   
“I’m gonna miss you” Gabriel murmured, laying himself down.   
“How come you’re not coming along?” Dean asked, brushing his fingers through Gabriel’s hair gently.   
“I figured that you and Sammy should go on a hunt together again, like the good ol’ days. Plus, I have something I need to do, something special for you” Gabriel smiled. Dean blushed and smiled, kissing Gabriel gently.   
“I’m gonna miss you too” He murmured. Gabriel smiled up to Dean and pulled him close, cuddling close.   
“We have a few more minutes before you need to go” Gabriel murmured, resting his head by Dean’s shoulder. Dean smiled and kissed the top of Gabriel’s head.   
“But you’ll always be with me” Dean murmured, gesturing to the locket that Gabriel had given him. He didn’t exactly understand what Gabriel had said, but he did understand that it contained a droplet of Gabriel’s grace. Gabriel had given him it relatively early in their relationship, though it was for a more practical reason. If Gabriel had his grace stolen, much like Asmodeus had tried to do, Dean would be able to replenish it with less than half of what was in the locket.

When Dean returned from the hunt, a few days later, the first thing he did was find Gabriel. It wasn’t hard to locate him, he only stayed in three places; the bedroom, the kitchen/pantry or the library. Dean found him asleep in the bedroom, at Dean’s side of the bed. Dean smiled and stripped to his boxer shorts, climbing into the bed. Gabriel curled closer to Dean instinctively, pulling the duvet tighter over them.   
“Hey, angel” Dean said softly, holding Gabriel close. Gabriel grumbled in response, barely awake. Dean smiled and curled close to Gabriel, quickly falling asleep.

When Gabriel awoke, fully awoke, Dean was moaning beneath him. His hips were rolling against Gabriel’s crotch.   
“Dean” Gabriel said softly, voice strained.   
“Mmh…what?” Dean grumbled, barely awake.   
“Carry on with that and I’m gonna be coming in my boxers” Gabriel responded, shifting slightly. Dean groaned.   
“Don’t think I can stop” He groaned, moving to roll his hips against the mattress. Gabriel chuckled and rested his hand on Dean’s ass, teasing the furled muscle with his index finger until Dean let him in. Dean groaned and bucked back against Gabriel’s finger.   
“Fuck” Dean groaned, coming with a shout, quicker than he had for a while.

Snapping his fingers, Gabriel cleaned the pair up, not disclosing to Dean that what he’d witnessed was the hottest thing he’d ever seen and that he’d came in his boxers. Dean smiled and curled closer to Gabriel.   
“That felt amazing” He murmured.   
“Just wait til I’m in there then” Gabriel grinned, curling closer to Dean. Dean shifted slightly, attempting to hide the fact that he was actually looking forward to it, though Gabriel knew he was. Gabriel chuckled and kissed Dean’s cheek.   
“You can tell me if you’re not looking forward to it, you know, and you can tell me if you want to do it before…but our anniversary isn’t that far away.” Gabriel promised.   
“It’s 9 days” He elaborated. Dean nodded and kissed Gabriel’s forehead.   
“What time is it?” Dean asked, quickly diverting the course of conversation.   
“Just before 5pm” Gabriel responded, tangling his legs with Dean’s.   
“I love you” Dean said softly, cuddling impossibly closer to Gabriel. Gabriel smiled softly and kissed Dean’s forehead.   
“I love you too” Gabriel smiled, holding Dean close.  
“We should go somewhere for a few days for our anniversary” Dean said softly. Gabriel smiled and nodded, shifting to lay on Dean’s chest.   
“Where though?” Gabriel asked.   
“There’s that nice motel just outside of Vegas?” Dean suggested. Gabriel smiled and nodded. Dean smiled and rested his head on Gabriel’s head.   
“It’s nice…just cuddling” Gabriel said softly. Dean nodded.   
“It is” Gabriel murmured, resting his head on Dean’s chest.


	7. Chapter 7

The day before Dean and Gabriel’s anniversary, they arrived and the motel and booked a room for four days. Walking into the room, Dean kissed Gabriel deeply, lifting the angel by his hips. Gabriel wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist.   
“Fuck” Gabriel groaned.   
“Can’t wait to be inside of you” Dean murmured.   
“And then, when you’re inside of me, it’s gonna be even better” Dean growled, the roughness of his voice shooting straight to Gabriel’s dick.   
“Fuck” Gabriel panted, rolling his hips against Dean’s stomach. Dean smirked and dropped Gabriel onto the bed, kissing him deeply. Gabriel reached up, unbuttoning Dean’s shirt as the kiss became passionate. Dean groaned and sat back, resting one knee on the bed as he stripped himself of his clothes. Gabriel’s clothes were gone almost instantly, as the thought hit Gabriel’s head. Without a breath, Gabriel moved to his hands and knees, presenting himself to Dean, who groaned at the sight.   
“Fuck” Dean groaned, a louder moan rumbling when he saw Gabriel use his grace to prep himself.   
“I fucking love your grace” Dean groaned, reaching down to line himself up. He eased into Gabriel’s, holding his hips. Gabriel moaned loudly, his hips bucking back against Dean. The knocking against the wall from the neighbouring room was almost silenced by the noise of Dean’s hips hitting Gabriel’s ass over and over. Gabriel was moaning loudly, barely able to keep himself from flipping Dean over and riding him.

“Fuck” Dean groaned, trailing his hand over Gabriel’s chest, thumbs catching at Gabriel’s nipples.   
“I’m close” Gabriel groaned, arching his back.   
“Come for me babe” Dean groaned, his hips jerking slightly. Gabriel groaned and reached back, gripping Dean’s hand as he came. Dean groaned at the feel of Gabriel tightening around him, Gabriel’s orgasm triggering his own orgasm. Dean shouted as he came, head falling forward slightly. Gabriel groaned and fell forward, grimacing at the wet spot on the bed. Dean chuckled and moved to lay beside him, watching the come dripping out of Gabriel’s ass. Dean groaned at the sight, barely able to stop his hand from sliding down his body. Gabriel chuckled slightly and kissed Dean gently. Dean smiled and curled close to Gabriel, falling asleep quickly.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, Dean and Gabriel were walking around Vegas. They got some weird looks from people, but neither cared. Dean’s nerves were heightened as he thought about the night planned. They were going for a romantic meal, Gabriel had booked it in advance and the fake debit card had no limit. Afterwards, they would go back to motel room and then… _it_ would happen. Gabriel had repeatedly reassured Dean that he wouldn’t hurt him, that everything would be at Dean’s pace, though it wasn’t enough to calm Dean’s nerves.

Walking back to the motel after they had eaten, Gabriel’s hand holding Dean’s was the only thing keeping him from going insane at this point.   
“That was an amazing burger” Dean commented.   
“Yeah, I can tell” Gabriel chuckled, wiping some of the sauce from Dean’s chin. Dean blushed and smiled.   
“Thank you, for today” Dean said softly, wrapping Gabriel into his arms. Gabriel smiled and rubbed Dean’s shoulder blades.   
“The night is young” Gabriel smirked. Dean smiled and nodded, reaching to hold Gabriel’s hand in his own.  
“Get a room, faggots” Someone shouted from across the street. Gabriel rolled his eyes, chuckling slightly. Before Dean could let the thought get to his head, Gabriel had already put the image into his head of the guy in numerous questionable situations.

Walking into the motel room, Dean quickly lifted Gabriel against the door and kissed him deeply, chuckling slightly when he realised that Gabriel couldn’t actually reach the floor. Gabriel smirked and snapped his fingers, now topless, he kissed Dean again while guiding him back to the bed. Dean groaned and laid on the bed, trailing his hands over Gabriel’s chest when the angel knelt over him.   
“Fuck” Dean groaned.  
“We will, don’t worry” Gabriel chuckled, while shifting to unzip Dean’s jeans and ease them down, with his boxer shorts.   
“First though” Gabriel smirked before dropping off the bed and between Dean’s legs. Dean groaned and knotted his fingers through Gabriel’s hair, guiding the angel’s head to where he wanted it to be. Dean groaned and writhed slightly, eyes widening when he felt something teasing him. It wasn’t Gabriel’s finger. Dean attempted to look down, though Gabriel trailing his hands up Dean’s chest stopped him.   
“It’s my grace” Gabriel elaborated, barely lifting his head from Dean’s crotch. Dean groaned, his head falling back against the pillow. Never did he think something so heavenly could be so erotic, so sinful.   
“Fuck” Dean groaned, moving his hands to Gabriel’s head, tugging on the hair. Gabriel chuckled and moved his hands, using one to rub Dean’s thigh while the other steadily pumped into him. He felt Dean tense for a moment, and then, Dean came with a shout. Gabriel smirked and swallowed it all down.   
“Damn” Dean panted. He shifted when he realised Gabriel was pumping two fingers inside of him. Dean writhed against Gabriel’s fingers.   
“I’m ready” Dean begged.   
“Ease, Dean. I don’t want to hurt you” Gabriel murmured. Dean nodded when he felt a third finger enter him.   
“Soon” Gabriel promised, still rubbing Dean’s thigh in a soothing motion. Dean nodded and cupped Gabriel’s cheek.   
“I love you” He whispered. Gabriel smiled and leant up to kiss Dean gently. Dean’s hips jerked when Gabriel began massaging the bundle of nerves that shot sparks up Dean’s spine. It didn’t take long for Dean to come again.   
  
Gabriel smirked up to Dean.   
“I think I need a break…not gonna get it up again yet” He panted, sounding slightly disappointed. Gabriel chuckled and snapped his fingers.   
“Refractory period. Gone” He winked. Dean groaned and reached down to kick his pants and boots off, before helping Gabriel to get fully naked.   
“How do you want me?” Dean asked.   
“How do you want to do it?” Gabriel responded, while moving to search for a condom. Dean shrugged and stayed put. Gabriel smiled and moved to kneel at the foot of the bed. He shifted Dean’s legs until they were resting on Gabriel’s thighs, either side of his hips.   
“Are you still sure?” Gabriel asked. Dean nodded and sat up slightly, kissing Gabriel’s cheek. Gabriel groaned when Dean began mouthing at his chest and neck.   
“Fuck” Gabriel grunted. Dean smirked and admired the bruises, before taking the condom from Gabriel’s hand.  
“You don’t need that” He smirked. Gabriel smiled and kissed Dean as he reached down and lined up.   
“I’ll go slow” Gabriel promised, holding Dean’s hand.   
  
Dean smiled and held Gabriel’s hand tightly as Gabriel eased in, mesmerised by the way the rim of muscle stretched to accommodate him. Dean groaned, head falling back against the pillow with a thud when Gabriel breached him. Gabriel slowly filled Dean, his eyes transfixed on where Dean was stretched around him.   
“Fuck you feel good” Gabriel groaned, his head falling to rest in the middle of Dean’s chest as he slowly pulled out. Seizing the opportunity, Dean nibbled at Gabriel’s neck, as best possible, until Gabriel had a number of bruises and bites. Gabriel trailed his hands over Dean’s chest as he hit Dean’s prostate over and over. Dean was moaning, shouting and almost screaming Gabriel’s name as he felt himself getting closer and closer to the inevitable edge. Gabriel groaned and nipped over Dean’s chest, a small bruise appearing over Dean’s heart in the shape of a love heart. Gabriel groaned as Dean wrapped his legs around Gabriel’s hips, guiding the angel deeper, faster. The moans in the room were louder than any time before, with the new experience feeling so differently for both.

“I’m close” Gabriel murmured, hot breath fanning over Dean’s chest. Gabriel’s thrusts were becoming erratic, he was almost animalistic as he got closer.   
“Come for me Gabe, come with me” Dean moaned. Gabriel shouted as he came, his hips stilling as he pumped come into Dean. Gabriel’s orgasm triggered Dean, who came with a groan, covering his chest. Dean groaned and panted as Gabriel pulled out.  
“Fuck” Gabriel moaned, watching as come dripped from Dean’s ass onto the bedding. Dean smiled slightly and nodded, watching as Gabriel laid beside him.  
“Thank you Gabriel” Dean said softly. Gabriel smiled and kissed Dean’s forehead gently. Dean smiled and yawned slightly as the duvet cover was pulled over him.   
“Get some sleep” Gabriel whispered, brushing his fingers through Dean’s hair gently. Dean shifted until he was cuddled close to Gabriel.


	9. Chapter 9

Laid in bed, the following morning, Dean felt as though a weight had lifted from his chest. He was no longer hiding his past from Gabriel, he can finally do what he wants. He shifts slightly and becomes aware that there is still dried come on his stomach. Gabriel grumbled and turned over, curling closer to Dean’s warm chest. Dean smiled and brushed his fingers through the angel’s hair.   
“Sleep, Dean” Gabriel murmured.   
“It’s like 11am Gabe…” Dean chuckled, briefly checking his phone.   
“So?” Gabriel responded. He lifted his head to look at Dean, and Dean couldn’t help but smile at the littering of bruises on Gabriel’s chest and the way his hair was all ruffled and messed up, partly from sleeping and partly from Dean’s hands. Gabriel shook his head and laid his head back down.   
“I didn’t think you needed to sleep?” Dean murmured, while shifting to curl closer.   
“Grace” Gabriel grumbled.   
“I love your grace” Dean chuckled.


End file.
